One Little Pill
by Darkwood Princess
Summary: What happens when a new medicine makes Captain Ukitake a little loopy? Featuring an annoyed Shunsui and a shocked Unohana.


**AN: I've been a fan of Bleach for a while now, I just haven't written any stories for it… poems is another thing entirely! So uhm, this kind of hit me while I was falling asleep. I know this is crack and I apologize in advance. **

Shunsui stared in resignation at the still form of his best friend, as he waited out yet another evening in Ugendo. At this point he was almost considered a joint owner the amount of time he spent there. Jushiro's nieces and nephews were so used to 'Uncle Shun' by now that they stocked his favorite sake in the cabinets, despite their parent's admonitions. This was probably due to the fact that said kids were still pretty young and he was undeniably a bad influence.

Jushiro stirred a little and Shunsui's attention snapped back to the present. Unohana had given the white haired captain a new medicine meant to ease his breathing better than the myriad cocktails they had come up with over the years. If Shunsui had known that said medicine had been developed by Captain Kurotsuchi , he would never have let his best friend try it out. As it was Unohana had asked him to watch over Jushiro since a sudden influx of patients from the eleventh division had caught the healer off guard. Juu had seemed fine and decided to sleep off the new pill at home.

Hazel eyes blinked muzzily taking in the familiar room as Jushiro sat up and took a deep breath. He seemed better off than he had been after any of his previous attacks and Shunsui almost sighed in relief, his friend had been out for a while, longer than with the other medications. Unfortunately he knew by heart all the side effects of those drugs, and prolonged sleep hadn't really been one of them. If only he'd known then and there that oversleeping was the least of that little pill's side effects…

Less than a half hour later Shunsui was chasing down his convalescing best friend as he attempted to drink his way through most of Soul Society's pubs and dance halls. The mild mannered , polite captain everyone knew was gone replaced with a rowdy, surprisingly suave casanova of a man who was giving his pursuer fits. Shunsui had already dragged him away from an adoring Shinigami Women's association meeting and the man's smile was creating a trail of broken hearts a mile long.

" Yare, yare, Jushiro, don't you think you've had enough of that sake?" Shunsui was in no mood to think of the irony of his words as his friend drank Kenpachi Zaraki under the table and proceeded to challenge Yachiru,_ little pink haired Yachiru_, to a battle over who could eat the most sweets in an hour. Jushiro just laughed at him.

"Live a little, Shunsui!"

"Oh Kami. This is not good!" The last time Shunsui had seen him like this at all was when they were still academy students. A good couple hundred years ago. He had forgotten how much of a handful the man could be when he finally let loose. Back then it had been fun, you know, when he could join in. But not tonight, not after Jushiro had just gotten over one of his most violent attacks so far. Suddenly it hit him… that damn pill!

Grabbing away the white haired man from his sweets contest, Shunsui used his fastest shunpo to pull them to the fourth division hospital. Someone would know how to fix his friend and then he, the truly injured party in this fiasco, could have a nice stiff drink. A surprised Retsu Unohana glanced up at them as they materialized in her office. Her surprise turned to shock when Jushiro swaggered up to her and planted a kiss right on lips, declaring "You Retsu, are gorgeous!" before promptly passing out on her desk. Shunsui looked on in horror, hoping that Unohana wasn't about to complete the task tuberculosis had begun.

He had not expected the giggle that escaped the fourth division's leader nor the full blown laughter that followed it. His confusion was palpable; part of him was relieved that his best friend was not ash at this point and the other part wanted to know just what the heck was going on!

"I believe that is one unexpected side effect." Unohana said with a sigh, after her laughter had spent itself. Shunsui remembered suddenly that there was one other person besides himself who had seen this side of the ever courteous Jushiro back during their school days. Embarrassment at _certain_ memories had him shaking his head and sighing. This had been a botched day from start to finish.

" How do we fix him?" he asked frankly. Retsu smiled again and shook her head ruefully.

"Unfortunately we must let him sleep off the drug. Did it help him any?"

"I think it helped him a little too well, if you catch my drift."

"It's a pity then that we won't be able to use it more often."

As Shunsui reflected on the evening he had just gone through, he wasn't so sure about that.

**AN: Yes, I know this is really, really silly. Oh well. Reviews are love, people!**


End file.
